Caja de pandora
by jacque-kari
Summary: Porque Hikari era una caja de pandora, tan llena de sorpresas como potencialmente catastrófica si Yamato llegaba a descuidarse, y para desgracia del rubio lo hacía más a menudo de lo que quisiera
**Importante:** La imagen de la portada no me pertenece. Solo me basé un poco en ella para escribir lo que sigue.

 **Disclaimer:** Digimon es propiedad de Bandai y Toei Animation, no hago esto con fines lucrativos.

 _Dedicado a quienes les gusta esta pareja y también, si pasa por aquí, a aquel que estuvo de cumpleaños hace poco._

* * *

 _ **Caja de pandora**_

Le gustaba verlo dormir justo como en aquel momento. Podía asegurar que no estaba profundamente dormido, pero sí lo suficiente para que su gesto se relajara y le enseñara, involuntariamente claro, otra faceta del chico serio y enigmático al que los medios no dudaban en comparar con un lobo, en parte por el nombre de su vieja banda y en parte por la ferocidad constante de su expresión.

¿Realmente él sería el lobo y ella la inocente caperucita que había caído en sus brazos? ¿Así los vería el mundo siempre?

Tendida sobre su pecho, ambos recostados en una de las áreas verdes de la universidad de él, Hikari esbozó una sonrisa traviesa.

Acababa de ponerle una flor en el cabello y estaba a punto de sacarle una foto a traición, cuando la voz de Yamato la sorprendió.

—Ni lo pienses —dijo con tono somnoliento; era temporada de exámenes después de todo, debía estar agotado.

¿Había estado despierto todo ese tiempo?

Pensó en reprocharle el engaño, pero de un momento a otro el rubio se incorporó y con un movimiento rápido rodó sobre sí mismo para invertir las posiciones, dejándola a ella con la espalda contra el césped, atrapada entre las rejas que simbolizaban sus brazos apoyados a cada lado de su cuerpo para impedirle escapar.

La inocente flor que hasta hace unos segundos adornaba las hebras rubias de Yamato, un pequeño girasol, cayó sobre el pecho de Hikari, quien pestañeó un poco aturdida, no supo si por lo repentino del giro o por verse debajo de él, atrapada en el campo de visión de sus ojos azules que parecían querer devorarla como las tinieblas y que, sin embargo, no le producían tanto miedo como fascinación.

El chico no se veía molesto, no realmente, solo un poco… irritado, e irritado era perfecto para las _maquiavélicas_ intenciones de la menor de los Yagami, lo hacía más susceptible a las bromas.

—¿Qué pensabas hacer con esa foto?

—Venderla al mejor postor —bromeó la castaña, golpeando la barbilla de su novio con un dedo—. ¿Cómo te diste cuenta de lo que hacía? Se suponía que estabas dormido.

—Lo estaba.

—¿Y entonces? Creí que habías dicho que nunca puedes leer mis intenciones, pero lo acabas de hacer.

—Te equivocas. Lo que sucede es que eres como una caja de pandora. Nunca sé qué esperarme de ti, pero sí sé que eres potencialmente catastrófica si me descuido.

—Eso no explica cómo lo supiste —insistió ella, disconforme, a sabiendas de que le ocultaba algo.

Yamato apartó la mirada, hostil.

—A veces… —dijo inseguro—. A veces simplemente te parece demasiado a Taichi, es todo.

—Ah, ya veo. ¿Piensas mucho en mi hermano cuando me besas? Ya sabía que tienen una relación extraña.

El rubio, conocido por ser más frío que un témpano de hielo, enrojeció a la velocidad de la luz.

—¡Claro que no! —le faltó voz para desdecirla—. Eso sería perturbador. Claro que no pienso en Taichi mientras te beso.

Pero la risa ascendente de Hikari, que generalmente llegaba a ser demasiado alta para una _señorita_ —forma en que el común de la gente la describía, incluyendo a Natsuko—, lo hizo caer en cuenta de la verdad: su novia estaba burlándose de él como a menudo hacía y él acababa de caer como un iluso. Lo típico.

Por un par de segundos todo lo que hizo fue observarla e imaginar que su risa de descomponía en mil partículas como volutas de humo o tal vez notas musicales que subieron al cielo y sobrevolaron sus cabezas mucho tiempo después de que Hikari dejó de reír.

Acto seguido se permitió mostrarse ofendido. Estaba en todo su derecho, ¿no?

—Es exactamente de lo que hablo —replicó—. Los dos tienen la mala costumbre de reír a costa mía, y la última vez que dormí en su casa aprendí que no puedes dormir tranquilo junto a un Yagami.

—Me haces ver como la mala aquí. ¿Tengo que recordarte que eres el lobo feroz, la mala influencia y un largo etcétera?

—Por supuesto. El lobo siempre será el malo si caperucita es quien cuenta la historia*

Hikari volvió a reír, esta vez con más discreción, como si su risa fuera un secreto guardado solo para él.

—Bueno, no es culpa de Taichi o mía que sea tan divertido molestarte.

—¿Entonces lo reconoces?

—¿Que disfruto molestarte? Claro que sí, es mi placer culpable. Si siento algo de culpa al hacerlo no debe ser tan malo, ¿verdad?

—Claro que lo es, y acabas de confesar. Ahora tendré que condenarte.

—¿Y cuál será la condena?

—Tendré que pensarlo cuidadosamente… —susurró él, inclinándose hasta rozar los labios de la menor con los suyos.

Lo reconociera o no, Hikari tenía la misma debilidad por él que él por ella, y ese fue su error. Cuando la vio cerrar los ojos, el juez Yamato mudó su decisión y procedió a inferirle un ataque de cosquillas que provocó que miles de notas musicales algo desafinadas surcaran el cielo en una melodía más espontánea que perfecta. Después de todo, él también sabía jugar sucio y toda una vida siendo amigo de Taichi le había enseñado algunos trucos.

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

 ***** La frase que usa Yamato referente a que "el lobo siempre será el malo si es caperucita quien cuenta la historia" no me pertenece. La saqué de una imagen que encontré por facebook hace tiempo.

Y bueno, llevaba días sin poder escribir así que necesitaba hacerlo y qué mejor que de mi pareja favorita. Por ahora mi plan sigue siendo escribir y escribir cada vez que pueda para que las ideas no se arremolinen en mi cerebro.

El uso de conceptos jurídicos es a ratos accidental y a ratos no tanto. Consecuencia del estudio, sin duda.

Gracias por leer :)


End file.
